<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm majoring in paintball with a minor in looking hot by BexYZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210163">I'm majoring in paintball with a minor in looking hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexYZ/pseuds/BexYZ'>BexYZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Paintball, School Dances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexYZ/pseuds/BexYZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious entity hijacks Greendale's latest dance. Chaos ensues, as expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Britta Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She thought it was going surprisingly well for a Greendale dance.</p><p>No, that wasn’t fair. It was going surprisingly well. Period. No qualifiers.</p><p>They hadn’t had a dance all year and it looked like the Dean had taken his entire dance budget and put it into this one event. The school looked beautiful with sparkling lights, a great DJ, and a full spread of delicious food and punch.</p><p>Britta thought back to the Dean’s first announcement about a Spring Formal. She had been sitting with the study group in Study Room F when Dean Pelton popped in wearing an unusually normal outfit. </p><p>“Hello, favorite Greendale Students! I wanted to let you know that next Friday we are going to have our first annual Spring Formal Dance! The theme is “A Night Under the Stars!” </p><p>“‘Stars’ as in celestial bodies in the night sky or ‘stars’ as in famous movie and television personalities?” asked Abed.</p><p>“I know which stars I’d prefer to be under,” muttered Pierce.</p><p>“Ugh, Pierce!” said Annie and Shirley together.</p><p>“It will be a beautiful event under the sparkling night sky!” the Dean exclaimed. “Black tie only. Jeff, you probably have a tux of your own, right? Perfectly tailored to accentuate your shoulders and…” </p><p>“That sounds fun!” Annie interrupted as the Dean trailed off, eyes on Jeff’s chest and continuing to rove further down before snapping back to reality. “It would be kind of like a prom! I never got to go to ours because...well, you know.”</p><p>“You went to rehab after running through a window at a previous party,” finished Abed. Annie made a face.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what she meant by ‘you know,’” said Britta. “I think it sounds like another excuse to perpetuate stereotypical gender roles by pressuring women to reimagine their appearance through clothes, makeup, hair, etc. while men…” </p><p>“I thought it sounded cool,” said Troy. “I didn’t get to go to prom either. Because of the injury and everything.”</p><p>“Well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad,” Britta said quickly. “We should all go together!”</p><p>“Sure,” shrugged Jeff. “Why not? What could possibly go wrong at a Greendale event?”<br/>
___<br/>
So the girls had gone out shopping together for new dresses and spent the next Friday afternoon doing their hair and makeup and enjoying a guy-free time of gossip and giggles. Shirley had left the kids with Andre for the night, Annie was reenacting her perfect prom prep day, and Britta was honestly just enjoying being one of the girls. They planned to meet the rest of the group there.</p><p>“We look hot!” said Britta before they piled in Shirley’s van to go. She was wearing a tight red dress and matching lipstick.</p><p>“Well, when you’ve got it, you’ve got it,” agreed Shirley, rocking a flattering blue number and patting a curl back into place.</p><p>Annie blushed. “I’m actually really excited for tonight! I didn’t realize how much I’d missed Greendale’s dances until we finally took a break from them.” The other ladies had convinced Annie to get a long, sparkly purple dress with a neckline slightly lower and a slit slightly higher than she would have chosen on her own. She pushed any shyness aside and told herself she was a mature, confident woman who was ready for anything the night might bring.</p><p>The guys had beaten them there. Pierce was off talking to some people from his Economics class. Troy and Abed were standing near a table pointing at various places around the room, presumably planning out hypothetical camera shots and creating characters fit for the formal setting. Jeff was standing near the door with a glass of punch and a winning smile. </p><p>“Good evening, ladies. You’re all looking gorgeous,” he said, in a much better mood than Britta expected. He seemed to sense her surprise. “I realized that I kind of missed getting all dressed up. I used to have a lot more events to attend when I was a lawyer.”</p><p>Troy and Abed finally noticed the girls’ arrival and started over to join them. Troy gave them all his usual boyish grin. “Looking good! Man, we clean up nice,” he said. Britta had to agree the same was true for the guys. They all looked rather dashing in their tuxedos, and she smiled back at Troy’s compliment. </p><p>Abed had a smirk on his face that indicated he’d adopted some persona for the night, even if Britta wasn’t sure which one yet. When he finally got a good look at Britta, Shirley, and Annie though, Britta thought his eyes might have widened ever so slightly when he reached the youngest of the three before recovering quickly and offering for himself and Troy to go and get drinks for everyone.<br/>
___<br/>
The group was enjoying the night, dancing, eating, and talking when suddenly the DJ’s music stopped and a voice came over the PA system:</p><p>“Hello, Greendale! It’s lovely to see you all looking so beautiful and handsome tonight. It’s too bad it won’t last.”</p><p>The group started exchanging confused glances with each other and other students nearby.</p><p>“We wanted tonight to be a truly special night. But what would make it more of a ‘Greendale’ special night than a friendly game of…Paintball Assassin?” Gasps could be heard throughout the room. Britta noticed Abed slowly reach behind his back to something in his waistband and saw Troy’s hand disappear into his inside jacket pocket.</p><p>“There are guns and ammunition hidden all over campus. The prize is bragging rights…” everyone groaned. “…and one year rent-free at the new Greendale Apartments, just constructed across the street from campus.” Everyone started backing towards exits and eyeing their fellow students. </p><p>The voice over the PA continued, “Winner take all. Have fun. 3-2-1- Go!”</p><p>Britta ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our characters find themselves separated around campus...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>Troy had gotten separated from Abed during the initial chaos, but he knew he would probably find him at one of the three or four rendezvous points they’d established in their zombie apocalypse, alien invasion, and taco-meat mass food poisoning survival plans respectively. (The taco meat plan had two locations - one for generic stomach issue poisoning and another for cannibalism-inducing hysteria. Troy wasn’t sure where Abed got his ideas from, but he appreciated his preparedness.)</p><p>Troy knew of some excellent overhead vantage points from his time in dance and drama, so he headed to the theater (which was also close to Rendezvous Point #2). If he could get up to the lighting bridge, he could get a view of the entire auditorium.</p><p>He entered through the back of the auditorium, crouched low and glancing down rows of seats to ensure he was alone. He just had to make it backstage to get to the access ladder. For a second, he thought he saw the curtain move.</p><p>
  <em>Pop. Bang. Splatter.</em>
</p><p>He was taking fire.  Troy let off a few shots towards the curtain area and dove behind the third row of seats from the front. He crawled down between the chairs toward the center aisle. He popped his head out from behind the final seat in the row and sent out a few more shots when he heard someone on stage say his name.</p><p>“Troy? Is that you?”</p><p>“Britta?” She must have had the same idea he did about the theater.</p><p>“Troy, up here! Hurry,” the blonde girl whispered. “The Drama Club turned on the production assistants and they took most of themselves out in a civil war, but there might still be one or two left outside.”</p><p>“Have you seen any of the others?” Troy asked once they were safely hidden away backstage.</p><p>“No. We all scattered when that announcement came over the intercom. Who do you think it was?”</p><p>“No idea. But I’d like to find out. Want to head toward the office?”</p><p>Britta smiled. “Let’s go.”<br/>___<br/>Pierce had shut himself inside the walk-in freezer in the cafeteria kitchen. He’d grabbed a couple of guns and a box of paintballs from booths along the way and found an out-of-the-way place to hunker down. </p><p><em>The best offense is a good defense,</em> he thought to himself. <em>And a good defense is a good, solid metal door to hide behind.</em></p><p>His hiding place was a bit chilly, but he figured he could wait out most of the carnage before he got too cold to handle.</p><p><em>The rest of the study group should have followed me. I’m obviously the best at this game,</em> he thought as he settled in to wait.<br/>____<br/>Jeff and Shirley found each other soon after the start of the game. They had both gone for familiar territory and made for the library, barricading themselves in the study room with tables and chairs.</p><p>“Andre keeps saying this isn’t a normal school, but I don’t think he’d argue with a year of free rent,” Shirley muttered once the doors were sufficiently barred.</p><p>“I can’t argue with him on either account,” said Jeff, peeking through the blinds to assess the surrounding area. “Shouldn’t more people have tried the library? It’s got plenty of cover and tons of places to hide equipment.”</p><p>“They probably remember it raining down paint last time and avoided it on principle.”</p><p>They sat quiet for a few minutes, enjoying a reprieve from mess and insanity.</p><p>“I sent a text out to the others but no one’s responded yet,” Jeff said finally. Then he added, a little frustrated, “Did they really have to start a game while I’m wearing my nicest tux?”<br/>___<br/>Annie was running barefoot as fast as she could through the Greendale science hallway, secretly thankful for the high slit in her dress. It allowed her a higher range of motion than another ensemble would have. She’d kicked off her heels (and carefully placed them in the corner of the Spanish classroom when she was sure she was alone) once she’d realized she would be more likely to break her ankle than break through the Chess Club’s blockade on her own.</p><p>She’d been able to grab a gun from underneath Chang’s former teacher desk before heading out to find more ammo. She wasn’t sure where the rest of the study group had ended up. After the mysterious announcement in the gym, they had all scattered to look for weaponry.</p><p>She had stopped to catch her breath, hiding in an alcove between some lockers. She needed a minute to gather her thoughts. She needed a plan.</p><p>Unfortunately, circumstances didn’t allow for too much planning before she heard a group thundering down the hallway; thus her current race past the biology classroom, looking for somewhere more substantial to either hide or take a stand. </p><p>“It’s one of them. The study group!” she heard someone shout. It sounded like Star-Burns. </p><p>“I don’t see any of the others. This should be easy!” It was a female voice. Maybe Vicky? She felt bad that she couldn’t easily recognize her fellow students’ voices even after three years there, but she quickly pushed that aside as she fired a few shots behind her and turned a corner. </p><p>She didn’t want to waste what little ammo she’d found, so she took off again, faster than before and high on adrenaline from the bangs and splatters she heard coming closer. </p><p>Suddenly she felt someone grab her by the arm and yank her into a dark storage closet, slamming the door behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started with this idea when I first started writing fanfiction but I've been too nervous post it since it's out of my usual genre. I hope you like this beginning! </p><p>Comments/conversation always welcome. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>